This invention relates to a fluorescent-lamp protection device and particularly to a fluorescent-lamp protection circuit in an electronic instant starter assembly so as to increase the serviceable life of a fluorescent lamp.
A conventional electronic instant starter for a fluorescent lamp has the features of starting a lamp and saving power, but the pulse voltage produced during the instant of starting can cause both ends of a fluorescent lamp to turn black which could damage the electrodes thereof; as result, the serviceable life of a fluorescent lamp would be shortened. Consequently, consumers would not accept such an instant starter no matter how the producer emphasizes the starter speed and the power-saving features thereof, and therefore marketability is limited.
In addition to the above mentioned drawbacks which cause a fluorescent lamp to have a short serviceable life, the instant starter would also have a shorter serviceable life because of the pulse voltage during the starting moment which could damage the starting capacitor; moreover the electronic parts in the starter assembly would also have a shorter serviceable life. If all the aforesaid drawbacks of a conventional fluorescent lamp can not be improved, the usefulness of the conventional instant starter would be reduced considerably.